PuyoShipping: ~RainArle: A Magical Fanfic~
'RainArle '''is a fanfic created by Rainmundo Nijiiro. Note that RainArle is the first fanfic after Kanako x Amitie - ~PuyoShipping Fanfic~. Characters * Rainmundo Nijiiro * Arle * Blaster Nijiiro (main) * Kanako Kanayama (minor) * Kinzoku Natsume (minor) Chapter 1 ''While Rainmundo and Blaster are talking to each other in school, Rainmundo reminds Blaster that she has something to share. Rainmundo: Blaster, please do not tell anyone that I have a crush on... okay? Blaster: Okay. After class time, Rainmundo realized that there's someone who waits for her, and her name is Arle. Arle: Hey! Rainmundo! Rainmundo (thinking): Oh my, there's Arle, my secret crush and her sweetie is me... how could I experience that I should do this.... What if Blaster told me about this? Ahh!!!!! Arle: Sweetie? Rainmundo: Oh, hey, Arle! Arle: Hello. Can I say something to you? Rainmundo: Eh? Okay. Arle: What I try to say is.... Rainmundo: Um... what? Arle: I love you with all of my heart to set! Rainmundo: Huh? You do... love me... *blushes* Thanks Arle. Arle: You're welcome, my precious sweetheart. After Rainmundo and Arle met, Rainmundo tells Blaster the whole truth. Rainmundo: Hey, Blaster... I just want to say that... Blaster: ... Rainmundo: I met Arle and I love her so much! Will Rainmundo say the true meaning she said with Blaster? Will Blaster accept or decline? Find out in chapter 2 of RainArle! Chapter 2 Blaster got shocked and realized truly that Rainmundo loves Arle. Blaster: Rainmundo? You love Arle?? Is this true..? Rainmundo: Yes! Blaster: Oh... it's alright, at least you kept your promise to me though! Rainmundo and Arle: Phew, that was close! Kanako: Oh, hi, Rainmundo! Hi, Arle! Rainmundo: Kanako-chan? Kanako: I think you guys are perfect together! Kinzoku: Same thing! Arle: Kinzoku-chan? Kinzoku: Ahahaha! Kana will be fine if you two kiss each other. Rainmundo (*sweat drop and small dotted eyes*) and Arle (*sparkly anime eyes*): Huh??? KISS??? Kinzoku: Yeah! Kanako: Anyways, bye! Rainmundo: Arle, what can we do? What if we should kiss that day? Arle: I know Rainmundo, I know... We shouldn't just think wrong! Rainmundo: Okay! Ready? Go! At last, Rainmundo and Arle kissed together. Will RainArle have their perfect ending? Find out in the finale of Chapter 3!~ Chapter 3 Rainmundo and Arle have spend some time together. Unless, that will be their final day. Rainmundo: Oh, Arle, thank you for spending so much time with me! Arle: You're welcome, Rainmundo my loves. I will see you again soon! Blaster: Rainmundo! Arle! Rainmundo and Arle (*cringe incoming*): NANI??? BLASTER!!! Blaster: How's your day? Rainmundo (blushes): Um... it was fun that Arle met me for the first time since school... and it was so very fun that Arle is always with me. Arle (blushes): Me too! I guess Rainmundo is my best girl. I wish I can see you again, love. Blaster: Wow, amazing! RainArle, thank you so much for appreciating each other. I am so proud of you two. Good job! After in a while, RainArle and Blaster are having a good time together. They tell stories, spending their free time, and more. The magical story of RainArle will never end next time. Category:Fanfictions Category:Rainmundo Nijiiro Category:Metallica Paradise